gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
RAAM
General RAAM was a silent and savage Locust general. Once a Theron Guard, the cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde through skill and intellect. He possessed great strength, able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease and flipping a car without effort. RAAM also wielded a serrated blade at times and was the only known Locust able to control the Kryll. General RAAM led his Locust warriors from the very beginning of Emergence Day to his untimely death during the Lightmass Offensive, fourteen years later. Biography From Grub to General RAAM only spent one year as a Drone and quickly proved himself in the elite Theron Guard. Cunning and ambitious, within only a few short years he usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde and took control for himself.Art of Gears of War He led the Locust armies in the Locust War against the Humans of Sera, and he led his troops personally on Emergence Day.General RAAM (Action Figure) Toys R Us Exclusive figure packaging RAAM developed a strategy of locating Gear leaders and eliminating them, in order to demoralize the remaining human forces and deprive them of leadership, a tactic which Queen Myrrah approved of.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Wrath Somehow, RAAM learned the ability to wrangle Kryll, viscous bat-like creatures native to the Hollows; his mastery over the creatures was quite disturbing, as he used them as a shield and as a form of attack. RAAM was also tasked by Myrrah to command the elite Locust when they were deployed on the battlefield.Gears of War 3 Multiplayer profile Attacking Ilima City Emerging in Ilima Around a decade after Emergence Day, RAAM directed a Kryllstorm to assault Ilima City on the Jacinto Plateau, as a stepping stone towards an attack on the COG capital of Ephyra. Three hours before the Kryllstorm hit, RAAM emerged in the center of the city with two Mauler Elites, Theron Elite, and a Tremor, which could summon Seeders that could ink out the sky. Myrrah spoke to him telepathically, ordering him to escort the Tremor to the first emergence point. RAAM threw a car out of his way, and then directed his shield of Kryll to rip apart a Gear. He kicked through a COG barricade, and he and his bodyguards wiped out all of the Gears defending it. The Tremor then began planting a Thumper, and more Gears attacked, trying to stop it. RAAM and his forces killed them all, and a Seeder emerged near their location. Myrrah complemented RAAM on his good job, and ordered him to move to the next location. She also warned him that the COG had deployed Gears wielding the One-Shot. RAAM killed several Gears that emerged out of a nearby building, and entered a courtyard. He slaughtered the Gears defending it, including one with a One-Shot, and brought down a King Raven by overwhelming it with Kryll. RAAM kicked a van though a door to the second seeder location, and he and his bodyguards protected the Tremor as it summoned another Seeder. They then headed for the next emergence point, and RAAM killed a Gear piloting a Silverback and the other Gears at the location. He then smashed through another wall, and took out two more Silverbacks and several other Gears. RAAM and his bodyguards repelled the COG counterattack on the location, and a third Seeder was summoned.RAAM's Shadow: Darkness Spreads Assault Alpha Checkpoint An hour after this, RAAM emerged with his bodyguards and the Tremor at a COG evacuation outpost. They quickly smashed through the initial defenses, and RAAM and the others guarded the Tremor as it planted another Thumper to summon a Seeder. COG reinforcement arrived, but they were all defeated, and another Seeder emerged, deploying more Nemacyst to ink up the sky. RAAM led his forces through the area around Ilima City Hall, crushing more COG resistance, and they arrived at the final spot to summon the remaining Seeders. After clearing out the last of the Gears, a modified King Raven flew over the battlefield and dropped off two Silverbacks and dozens of Onyx Guards, who attempted to stop RAAM and his bodyguards. After several minutes of hard fighting, the Onyx Guards were all killed, and three more Seeders emerged onto the battlefield. Myrrah congratulated RAAM on his success, and ordered him to move to the final spot to summon the last of the Seeders needed to completely darken the skies above Ilima.RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow Assault on the Orphanage When there were only a few minutes left until the Kryllstorm hit, RAAM led his forces to attack the Children's School of Hope, one of the last remaining areas in the city not under Locust control. As his Drones attacked the squad guarding it from one direction, RAAM advanced on the Gears from behind to catch them off guard. As he approached, one of the civilians, Jace Stratton, that the Gears were protecting tripped on the body of a dead Gear as he tried to run to safety, and RAAM picked him up by the head and prepared to stab him. Jace kicked RAAM in the face, knocking him off balance for a moment, and Pvt.Alicia Valera knocked Jace out of his grasp and attempted to cut him with her Chainsaw Bayonet. His armor protected him, and RAAM brought his knife up through Valera's stomach, killing her. This caught the attention of the rest of the Gears, who opened fire on RAAM. His Kryll shield protected him, but he fell back and summoned his personal Reaver, taking to the skies to continue his assault. As the Gears counterattacked the Locust advance, RAAM destroyed the bridge that led to the orphanage, cutting them off. RAAM flew over the battlefield, and when he spotted a Gear firing on him from a platform, he crushed the soldier, causing the platform to collapse. When he saw another Gear outside of the orphanage, he fired a Kryll Grenade from his Reaver, and the Gear was devoured. RAAM then landed on a nearby building and fired at Zeta Squad, which had made it back to the orphanage and killed all of his bodyguards. He was driven off the building when his Reaver was injured, but continued this pattern of attack to try and kill the Gears as Emergence Holes opened around the orphanage. However, his Reaver became too injured and crashed, knocking RAAM off before it flew away. RAAM confronted the Gears on foot, supported by dozens of drones from the E-Holes. However, the Gears were able to close the holes, and took advantage of whenever he directed his Kryllshield away to fire upon him relentlessly. RAAM eventually had enough of this, and when his Reaver returned, he took back to the sky, flanked by two other Reavers. As they assaulted the Gears on the ground, RAAM's flanking Reavers were eventually killed, and his Reaver was shot down as well. He crash-landed behind the orphanage, and his left leg was badly wounded and stuck. As he attempted to pull it out, Lt.Minh Young Kim appeared in front of him, determined to get revenge for Valera. As Kim charged at him, RAAM managed to call a shield of Kryll to defend himself, but Kim continued trying to get through it. Cpl.Michael Barrick arrived and pulled him back just before RAAM directed hundreds of Kryll at them. RAAM watched, frustrated and raging, as Zeta-Six and the civilians in the orphanage escaped in KR Eight-Four.RAAM's Shadow: Kryllstorm Operation Midnight During the Coalition of Ordered Governments's Operation: Midnight four years later, RAAM led a squad of Theron Guards in an attack on a Gear squad that was stationed on the Ferro Bridge, who were attempting to keep it open for a convoy to pass through. They advanced on the Gear squad, killing two of the Gears, until RAAM and his Therons cornered them on one end of the bridge. When they were about to advance and overwhelm the Gears, four King Ravens appeared and opened fire on RAAM and his soldiers. RAAM jumped over the side of the bridge into the water below to escape while his minions were killed. He swam to shore, and watched angrily as the Gears succeeded in carrying out their mission.Gears of War: Midnight Lightmass Offensive Early Offensive When the COG launched the Lightmass Offensive later that year, RAAM personally led the Locust counterattack. He led an ambush of two Gear squads at the Tomb of the Unknowns, intending to hunt down and kill the Gear leader. He isolated and personally killed the leader of the Delta Squad, Lt.Minh Young Kim, whom he recognized from Ilima City. He ordered the other Locust to leave Kim to him, and punched him in the face before picking him up and impaling him up his knife, staring into Kim's eyes as he died. RAAM then tossed the body aside and turned his attention to the other Gears, but they had already retreated into the Tomb of the Unknowns. Following the retreat of Delta and Alpha Squad into the tomb itself, RAAM ordered the release of a Berserker into the tomb to kill the survivors and prevent them from escaping with the Sonic Resonator.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: China Shop However, when that failed, he captured a Gear shortly after Delta attacked the Lethia Imulsion Facility, and used his com device to discover the humans' whereabouts of the Lightmass Bomb, and its need for targeting data. RAAM then shot the Gear in the head with a Boltok Pistol, and, acting on that intel,Gears of War: Act 3: Belly of the Beast: Tip of the Iceberg he sent forces to East Barricade Academy, where they attempted to prevent Delta Squad from obtaining Adam Fenix's targeting data on the Hollows.Gears of War: Act 4: The Long Road Home: Campus Grinder RAAM then personally set out to hijack the Tyro Pillar with armed forces as well, in order to capture the Lightmass Bomb. While RAAM's forces in East Barricade failed to stop Delta Squad from obtaining targeting data, RAAM was able to take control of the Tyro Pillar, throwing many of the defending Gears off the high-speed train while they were still alive.Gears of War: Act 5: Desperation: Window Shopping RAAM guarded the bomb while his soldiers secured the train and attempted to stop more Gears from boarding, but two Gears, Sgt.Marcus Fenix and Pvt.Dominic Santiago, were able to jump aboard as it passed through Timgad Station.Gears of War: Act 5: Desperation: Special Delivery Fighting Against Marcus and Dom RAAM stayed with the Lightmass Bomb at the front of the train as Marcus and Dom fought through all of his forces on the train, killing them and preventing the Locust efforts to stop the Tyro Pillar. RAAM confronted the two Gears at the head of the train, determined to stop them from reaching the Lightmass Bomb and inserting the targeting data. RAAM held his ground, advancing on the Gears while firing a Troika Heavy Machine Gun at them and shrouding himself in Kryll. Reavers also attacked the Gears in support of RAAM, but a King Raven manned by Col.Victor Hoffman, Pvt.Augustus Cole, and Pvt.Damon Baird prevented them from drastically interfering. RAAM was unable to kill the two Gears, and was eventually killed by them when they broke his shield of Kryll and shot him to death. They left his body on the Tyro Pillar as it drove into the Imulsion pit and launched the Lightmass Bombs into the Outer Hollows.Gears of War: Act 5: Desperation: Pale Horse .|250px|thumb]] Legacy To the people of Sera, news of RAAM's death was met with rejoicing. But to the Locust Horde, RAAM's failure and death seemed to spell certain doom; with the destruction of the Outer Hollows, the loss of millions of drones and tamed Hollows creatues, the strike turned the tide of the war to the humans' favor, and weakened the Horde's defenses against the Lambent. But the Lightmass Bomb also awakened a Riftworm, and his successor Skorge was able to use the awakened Riftworm and lead a massive counterattack against Jacinto City. Gears of War Official website Gear in cold blood.]] Personality and Traits RAAM was a quiet but merciless warrior, earning the favour of Queen Myrrah herself. He was intelligent, methodical and calculating, as seen by using a captured Gear's radio to eavesdrop on the COG during the Lightmass OffensiveLightmass Offensive. Fear was not part of RAAM's vocabulary. Even when Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago cleared the Tyro Pillar of his forces, RAAM alone stood his ground and fought to the bitter end. Despite this, the general knew when to retreat, as evidented at Operation: Midnight. Quotes Behind the Scenes *RAAM was added to Gears of War in the last minute, due to time constraints and production deadlines the reason for him being on Tyro Pillar was never explained until Gears of War PC.http://www.usatoday.com/tech/columnist/marcsaltzman/2011-05-08-gears-of-war-3-info_n.htm *RAAM was named after the owner of a local Indian restaurant that Epic staff members ate at. *RAAM is the Leader for Assassination in Gears of War but is replaced with his successor, Skorge, for Gears of War 2. *RAAM appears smaller than his original height in multiplayer but is still taller than most other COG and Locust soldiers. *RAAM has been released as a figurine in a two-pack with Lt. Minh Young Kim. He comes with his Troika and serrated knife from the game. *An exclusive action figure of RAAM was released at Toys R Us. *In the Gears of War top 5 Deadliest Locust Video, RAAM was named number one. *RAAM is included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toyline. *Dee Bradley Baker voices RAAM. *RAAM is playable in his own campain mode for Gears of War 3, called RAAM's Shadow, which was released on December 13th, 2011. *RAAM has his own unique Execution move in RAAM's Shadow. He grabs a gear's head, lifts him into the air, looks the gear in the eyes and them decapitates the gear with his serrated blade. He finishes by throwing the head over his shoulder in a very unentertained manner. Multiplayer *RAAM is available as a player in Gears of War, and is the leader during Assassination. *He is also an unlockable character in Gears of War 2 Multiplayer, if the player has received the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement, acquired after killing RAAM on the Hardcore difficulty. In order to acquire RAAM, you must sign into Xbox Live after obtaining the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement. *In the Unreal Tournament 3 trailer for Gears of War 2, RAAM is still shown as leader, even though he is replaced by Skorge in game. *RAAM was added as a multiplayer character to Gears of War 3 on December 13th 2011 as part of the RAAM's Shadow DLC. References Category:Characters Category:Locust Horde Category:Males